


Fool's Parade

by PreseaMoon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: the juhaku in this is pretty muted. i think. But it there.The overall timeline for this au is pretty vague, by the way.Featuring: Hakuren





	Fool's Parade

**Author's Note:**

> the juhaku in this is pretty muted. i think. But it there.
> 
> The overall timeline for this au is pretty vague, by the way.
> 
> Featuring: Hakuren

In the Kou Empire Judar holds the singular and esteemed titles of High Priest and Oracle. Both are wholly unique roles defined by his existence as a magi. That means before he was brought to the Empire as a child the positions didn’t exist. It also means they’re kind of making up a lot of it as they go and as he gets older. For most of his life so far, being the Kou Empire’s High Priest and Oracle has been comprised of enriching his education and occasionally raising dungeons for members of the imperial family to conquer.

He’s had to learn about magic in all its forms and the theory behind it, which is sometimes boring but usually not. Ironically, it can be more boring now than when he was first learning, because his instructors never want to let him do anything fun or experiment. Nor do they appreciate when he tells them the rukh are very receptive to his ideas, like they think he’s lying when in reality he knows more than they do.

In addition to the same boring things Hakuryuu has to learn, he also has to learn about being a magi and what being one means. There’s nothing more boring than that, because somehow the person most qualified to speak on what it means to be a magi in all of the Kou Empire is Judar himself.

Half the texts they have are inaccurate. They only know that thanks to Judar, by the way. Just basic stuff like his relationship to the rukh or how his borg works sounds like guesswork. The half that isn’t outright wrong is almost worse, because it’s either mystical nonsense Judar can’t decipher but everyone assumes he’ll understand, or it’s reinforcing a very rigid interpretation of the magi’s mission to choose a king.

None of the texts say what to do when you already have a kingdom. It’s not like he’ll be choosing the empire’s line of succession or anything either, so. Is he supposed to decide on a king, and then they go on a journey to find unsettled land to start a country from scratch? That sounds like a lot of troublesome work, especially when they have a perfectly fine country already. Or are they meant to usurp the current rulers? That’s kind of awkward with this particular situation.

What the Emperor and his council seem to have decided is that Judar’s purpose as a magi—as Kou’s magi—is to make the country stronger. That suits Judar fine. It’s only in the last handful of years that it’s even meant anything, anyway. 

For the longest time the Empire wasn’t aware magi could raise dungeons. Rumors of towers with ancient architecture materializing out of thin air only to vanish without warning did reach them over the years, but there wasn’t anything to connect that information to. Nothing about it pointed to magi specifically until one’s involvement was included in the rumors. That made them go, “hey, if that’s true, then shouldn’t Judar be able to do the same?” and then, yeah, he could. Wasn’t even very hard.

They tried looking for that magi, apparently, but nothing ever came of it. Not a name, or what they look like. Not where they’re from or what they’d been up to aside from raising dungeons all over the continent, calling attention to the unquestionable power a magi commands.

He heard they debated for months about sending an inquiry to Reim. If they went through with it, either Reim didn’t want to help or the price wasn’t one the Emperor was willing to pay.

Trying to find records or information about the magi that came before Judar was less productive than the other attempts. No one could say if their death coincided with Judar’s birth, or if they were born in the last decade or even this era, if they ever existed in the first place.

As far as other magi in existence go that’s about it. So no one can really help that his education on that front has been full of holes. Judar thinks it’s been plenty, though. He knows well enough what he’s doing. Plus, his role is “High Priest.” Being a magi is supplementary more than anything else. He’s guiding an already established kingdom to greater strength and influence.

Barely any of his duties directly relate to being a magi. That’s not planned. It’s just how things go when the few worthy people don’t want to conquer the dungeons you raise. Aside from that… well, what else is there for him to do?

For a country that’s bestowed him such prestigious standing on the basis of his potential alone, they’re awfully hesitant to commit to what it entails.

Hakuryuu once told him it’s because they’re wary of magic. That in Kou, magic has always been exclusively used for medicinal purposes. For some reason that makes them reluctant or too confused on how to apply it elsewhere?

You’d think their stance would turn right around after Kouen conquered his first dungeon, was awarded his first djinn. Or if not right then, once Kouen displayed a glimpse of what his djinn enabled him to do. But no, of course not, everybody’s gotta remain cautious after the fact.

Kouen, too. He got a metal vessel, and while he embraced mastering it, that didn’t make him more open minded when Judar suggested they go a second time. The process was just as sluggish. If anything it took longer, because Kouen’s general uncertainty evolved into doubt. What did he need a second metal vessel for when one surpassed adequate?

Judar doesn’t find that kind of false modesty impressive. If he doesn’t need a second metal vessel he probably doesn’t need the first, either. The point is to be strong, stronger, to have the utility to handle whatever unforeseen threat arrives at your borders. There isn’t a point where power becomes “enough,” because strength is determined by the opposition. 

Sinbad with his seven metal vessels exists. That alone demands the possession and mastery of metal vessels.

If Judar understands this as a magi, then as a war veteran Kouen definitely understands it. Everyone else does too, including the Emperor. They wouldn’t bother having him raise dungeons if they didn’t recognize the latent value. They wouldn’t have accepted him into the palace at all if they didn’t.

Kou was a militaristic kingdom by necessity. That alone caused it to become a defining feature of their culture. As an empire, though, Kou has turned out militaristic more in its structure than its policy. War was ingrained in their way of life for so many centuries that an unfamiliar age of prosperity will not shed it away entirely. At the same time, the people have been worn down and hollowed out by perpetual bloodshed. Further conflict is not something Emperor Hakutoku or the crown prince want to invite on their land, even if it won’t be on the same scale as it was in the past.

They would do just that, though, if they felt they had to. They are practical above all, and already know what it’s like to have their homeland dismantled without restraint. The more assured they become as an acknowledged empire known the world over, the more they’ve had to realize just how small they are.

Kou has more land than it knows what to do with, they control the Kanan Plains, rebellions are few and far between, there’s plenty of distance from Reim and the west at large. Thanks to their relative isolation their involvement with the rest of the world is mostly on their terms, but it’s a wispy mirage at best.

What does the Kou Empire have to make another nation think twice about taking what they have by force? What do they have to keep their supposed trade partners in check?

That’s what being a king is.

That’s what Judar facilitates by his presence alone.

He tries to facilitate it beyond his existence, too, but again, everyone he wants to bring to a dungeon is difficult about it.

Aside from Kouen, the only other person he’s raised a dungeon for is Brother Ren, who didn’t find the magic as disconcerting as the whole you succeed or you die aspect. Since they aren’t in the middle of a war or anything, there wasn’t a reliable justification to excuse putting himself in that level of danger. Reminding him of how smooth dungeon conquering went for Kouen did little to reassure him.

After months of mulling it over and asking way too many pointless questions he agreed to go. Brother Ren went in and was delivered back to them less than twenty-four hours later, with a newly minted metal vessel on hand and minimal injuries. So easy, just like Judar knew it would be. The moment he felt Brother Ren was a worthy candidate he knew exactly what dungeon to summon for him, knew with certainty he would succeed.

Why choose someone to enter a dungeon at all if there’s any doubt they’ll make it out?

Judar is three for three, now, so everyone should be that much closer to realizing his endorsement isn’t to be taken lightly.

But neither Brother Ren nor Kouen are interested in conquering another dungeon anytime soon. As for his other preferred candidates...

Brother Yuu doesn’t say no, but he’s so evasive it’s the same thing.

Then, there’s Hakuryuu, whose assent is held captive by insecurity that’s sometimes inexplicable and always crippling. The accomplishments of his war hero big brothers cannot be replicated. That means he has to find pride on an untested path—a path they set him on—and he fears it won’t measure up.

Conquering a dungeon and obtaining a metal vessel holds limitless promise, but somewhere along the way Hakuryuu has mixed everything up. Instead of the metal vessel allowing its user’s inherent potential to flourish, it’s on the user to unlock the metal vessel’s power. That is partially true, but it’s a reciprocal thing. They enable each other. Symbiosis and all that. Part of Judar’s job is to match the djinn with the candidate to find that perfect match.

For Hakuryuu, the problem is that all the metal vessel users he knows are successful independent of having conquered a dungeon. Brother Ren and Kouen earned acclaim during the war, Sinbad is a glorified merchant who styled himself a king, Takeruhiko is a respected warrior whose metal vessel augments the strength he’s already demonstrated. All of them have metal vessels, but their successes aren’t owed to the dungeons they conquered.

Sinbad’s success can possibly be attributed to conquering that first dungeon. Maybe. Not that such a detail actually makes a difference to Hakuryuu.

Through the illusion of precedence they’ve set, Hakuryuu has misunderstood the process. Rather than a foundation for greatness, conquering a dungeon is the end goal to strive for. A task to prove himself worthy of after he’s already been deemed worthy. 

Judar’s judgment is so clouded by fondness that he’d circumvent the proper order of things. That’s Hakuryuu’s position, although he stops short of making that accusation.

To be clear, there’s nothing here to cheat. Or, Judar doesn’t think there is. His perception of his duty as a magi is that he picks people, they do the dungeon, and then after getting the metal vessel comes adventure and building a kingdom and all that. Nothing he’s ever read or felt has given the impression that the metal vessel is meant as a reward for successfully building a kingdom. If it is, Judar’s already fucked it up and the rukh don’t love him any less. So they’re fine.

Not that Hakuryuu believes Judar is lying, anyway. He’s good at seeing things for what they are, no matter how much he may dislike the truth. Acknowledging that he sees it, though? That’s another matter entirely.

They don’t talk about it so Judar’s not completely sure on the specifics, but for Hakuryuu, the fear of being inferior is more unpleasant than being proven inferior. A dungeon is not simply a dungeon, but a trial where he must wrap that fear around himself in order to neutralize it temporarily. Rather than admit he doesn’t want to experience that more than he does want accomplishment, he makes excuses and pretends he’s skeptical.

It’s a tiresome state of affairs, but there’s not much Judar can do other than wait for the phase to pass. Hakuryuu wasn’t always this way, after all. Or he kind of was, but before puberty hit his complex was far less fatalistic. So as long as they don’t feed into it Judar thinks it’ll fade away eventually.

Hakuryuu used to look forward to conquering a dungeon with him. What more needs to be said?

Deep down, Hakuryuu still looks forward to it. Under his pile of denials and excuses that won’t hold under scrutiny Judar doesn’t give is an undeniable spark. Desire and longing to forge his obvious potential into tangible pride. The truth can’t be hidden. Not from Judar.

So he waits. Patience isn’t a trait he’s interested in espousing, but for the sake of the day where Hakuryuu answers him with “let’s go,” he’ll put on a decent display of it. And if he’s lucky that day will arrive in a few months rather than a few years.

In the meantime they can prepare. Strengthen their bond as a magi and king duo, see all the foreign shows that come through the capital, get on the Emperor’s good side so they can travel outside of the capital for once. There’s an endless list, really, but that last on there is the most pressing, especially as they’re getting older. Judar gets to leave with an entourage to raise dungeons but it doesn’t count. Boring seasonal hunts don’t count either.

The goal is to be viewed as reliable enough and mature enough to be allowed abroad without supervision. To be given guards that are theirs to command for once, who won’t say “Apologies, Your Highness, but…”. No one scolding them or reminding them to behave like they’re children kicking at each other under the table.

Traveling outside of Rakushou and Kou itself is not just advantageous for their own worldliness, but a growing necessity as more and more foreigners visit the palace. However, to make any progress they have to first win the Emperor’s approval. This is the type of task that, when other avenues are pursued, inevitably winds up at “you’ll have to ask His Majesty.” Since Hakuryuu is his son his permission is required, but he’s too busy to hear them out for anything that isn’t dire.

Judar wishes that meant his answer defaulted to letting them do as they wish, but what it actually means is the decision is delegated to Brother Yuu. Now, Judar has never been given the opportunity to convince the Emperor of anything, but he already thinks it’d be easier than going through the stolid and unyielding Brother Yuu. The wins he’s gotten have all been on Brother Yuu’s terms. That makes it debatable whether they were wins at all.

This mission isn’t one they can afford to have bound by Brother Yuu’s stipulations.

His effort to get around that price is Brother Ren. Anyone else will back down in the face of Brother Yuu’s unrelenting and arbitrary decision-making. Even Kouen, a dungeon conqueror and alleged king candidate, wouldn’t dare pushback against him. Who cares if he’s being _unreasonable_? He’s the crown prince, the lauded big brother whose rukh shines brighter than anyone else in the Empire. Surely he knows best.

There is no one in this world Brother Yuu relies on quite like Brother Ren. If there is anyone who can be called his equal, it’s him. They’re brothers, so he’s more comfortable challenging the crown prince’s stance whether it’s in jest or in more serious matters. He’s older than Hakuryuu, so his opinions carry weight. His role is to ensure Brother Yuu doesn’t unravel from stress or overwork, and that isn’t taken lightly.

It’s not a guarantee, but if the idea comes from him—or is simply reinforced by him, that might be enough of a vote of confidence for Brother Yuu to think about it.

Judar isn’t depending on this particular plan by any means, but it’s a solid place to start from, a point of reference for when he talks it over with anyone else. Regardless of if Brother Ren is on board, it’ll look good. And if he’s not as enthusiastic as they’d like, whatever, that can come later. Experience says he’s easier to bargain with.

Judar doesn’t start his evening off intending to sweet talk Brother Ren. There are better ways for him to spend his time than working on meticulous, drawn out plots. No, Judar is a man of opportunity above all. He can spot opportunities the way thieves can, and knows which ones he can make the most of.

Also, he couldn’t steer a conversation with Brother Ren a particular way if he tried, but that’s neither here nor there.

So he can hardly be faulted for making the most of it when Brother Ren brings up the current state of foreign affairs. There’s always some issue needing resolution, disagreements about how to deal with foreign rulers, what parameters should be set for which countries, reconciling the near endless list of cultural differences with the western countries. Everyone has a different idea of what’s best, and when there isn’t a contemporary precedent everyone thinks they can be the one who comes out on top.

They can’t, of course. The imperial family just lets everyone think they have more influence than they actually do.

From the way he talks Judar can make out some details. Like, the chances they can talk their way into visiting Sindria or any of the countries in its alliance is pretty much nonexistent. Aktia is similarly unlikely because it’s too close to Sindria. Judar doesn’t need help telling that much, anyway. Reim is maybe an option in that if nothing else it’s more viable than Sindria. Balbadd or Qishan are safer bets, but… neither is really a top pick.

The questions he asks must get too nosey, because as soon as there’s a lull Brother Ren asks, “What has you so interested in foreign relations all of a sudden?”

“I’ve always been interested in foreign powers.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m asking why you’re interested in the political side.”

“It’s called getting older, Brother Ren. Y’know, maturing?”

“Yeah? Who knew.” His dry tone says that he’s unconvinced, but in this matter he can think whatever he’d like. “And what do you plan to do with this maturing?”

“I have some ideas. A list, in fact. It starts with not having to ask permission to use my flying carpet.”

“You don’t ask permission anyway.”

“The principle, Brother Ren. I shouldn’t have to. I also shouldn’t be scolded for it.”

“Ah. But it’s really more about you notifying people of what you’re doing. Remember when you kidnapped Hakuryuu?”

“It wasn’t kidnapping!”

“It is when we can’t find him for hours.”

“Whatever. He wasn’t kidnapped. He isn’t gonna be kidnapped.” 

“Maturing into political savviness, huh? You have a ways to go.”

“Yes!” Judar blurts out upon realizing that’s a perfect opening right there. “Yes. Exactly. There’s a lot I don’t know, and do you know what would help change that?”

There’s already an entertained smile spreading across Brother Ren’s face. “What?”

If he laughs Judar is going to drop half-frozen water on him during his next training session. 

“Traveling. Outside of Kou, specifically.”

The smile falters in a way that almost makes Judar think laughing was the preferred result. “Attending court or some meetings wouldn’t do much for you, would it.” He takes a breath and ultimately sighs. “You already know it’s not as simple as wanting to travel, right?”

“I do. That’s why we’ve come up with some options. What do you think of goodwill ambassador? Very official. Very public. No one can claim we’re up to something suspicious.”

“People would talk regardless. And…” He frowns, making a face Judar can’t decipher.

“And what?”

“I don’t know if you can be an ambassador? Sending you somewhere as anything but what you are, the Magi of the Kou Empire, may not be the best look. Even if we say you’re acting as both, it raises questions about why that’s the case.”

Judar waves off the concern. “Because I won’t be there for magi reasons. But whatever, it’s fine. I’m the official Magi. Hakuryuu can be the ambassador.”

Brother Ren makes another face, this one more conflicted than the last. “I guess it should be obvious you’d want to go together. That’s... Listen, this is really something to talk over with Hakuyuu.”

“He’s gonna say no.” Judar makes real effort to not grumble, but his frustration is too pervasive to be suppressed.

“Yeah. Yeah, he probably will. But you should talk to him anyway.”

Judar moans. “Can’t _you_ talk to him?”

“But how will you learn anything that way, Judar?”

“Brother Ren…” He leans heavily against him, until his feet threaten to lose their grip and slide along the stone. “Can’t you just do this for me?”

“Whining isn’t very mature, either. In case you don’t already know.” At Judar’s wounded pout he continues, “Come on, it’s not that bad. Hakuyuu spoils you, honestly.”

“I can’t believe you’d say that…”

Now comes the laugh, but it’s fond more than at his expense. Brother Ren wraps an arm around his waist to set him back on his feet. “What? It’s true. You know it, and you should be using it to your advantage.”

In Judar’s case, “spoiling” means receiving a generous chunk of the crown prince’s limited attention. How do you even go about using something like that to your advantage? Especially for Judar, who’s a recipient as a byproduct of Brother Yuu’s love for Hakuryuu.

It doesn’t really matter, because fate, the rukh, and all that, but Judar is too aware how being entwined with Hakuryuu has affected the quality of his life. Sure, he’d probably be clothed in the finest robes and command respect either way, but those are the most banal parts of his life. What enriches it is how he’s been welcomed as part of the Ren family.

Although indistinct, he thinks he can see that other life. The one where everyone is distant and formal and treats him like the otherwordly being he is. It’d be a fine life, probably, but not as fun. Nor as warm.

All that to say, Brother Yuu indulges him all the time, but the reasons for that have little to do with Judar himself. When the goal involves taking Hakuryuu to foreign countries they’re on tenuous terms with it’s not likely to work out.

Judar takes a step back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Brother Ren.”

“I don’t? You might be surprised.”

Judar narrows his eyes at him. That deliberate hint means something or nothing, but with Brother Ren it’s impossible to tell which it is.

Brother Ren meets his gaze, and his casual smile breaks into a full grin as he lets out another laugh. He slaps a palm to Judar’s back with enough strength it nearly makes him lose balance. “You’re so serious. I thought you were the optimistic one, Judar. Should I find Hakuryuu?”

“You’re so funny.”

“Hey, try to have some faith in Hakuyuu. Alright?”

“Sure.”

“Think it over. Seriously.” He gives Judar’s shoulder a lighter pat and squeezes it. If it’s supposed to be reassuring it’s not.

And with that, Judar is left to his own devices.

While he hadn’t presumed immediate success, Brother Ren deflected from the topic much sooner than anticipated. And his apparent objections weren’t what Judar thought they’d be, either.

It’s not like Judar means to underplay his own significance. He knows his existence begets as much mistrust as it does protection. If he travels somewhere as a guest it’s a big deal no matter what, he gets that. But how immensely stupid would they have to be to send him anywhere as some sort of spy to mess with foreign affairs? That’s not in his skill set and actual trained spies can do that.

Sure, other countries don’t know any of that for certain, but isn’t it smarter to keep his identity restricted to Kou in that case? By putting him at risk in enemy territory what does Kou gain?

All these political types overthink it. They want reasons to distrust and start wars. That’s fine by Judar, honestly. If there’s war, Kou will win, Hakuryuu can make a name for himself the same way his brothers did, and as an Empire they’ll end up more power, more land, more everything.

But if that’s the type of obstacle they’re dealing with they don’t have many options.

Unless, of course, Brother Yuu is more sensible when it comes to the threat Judar poses. It’s possible, but it makes the entire operation way more complex.

Talk to Brother Yuu, then back to Brother Ren. Just back and forth like that forever, trying to negotiate like the two of them aren’t silver tongued beyond measure.

The prospect is far from heartening, but it’s not like he’s working at it on his own.

Hakuryuu is like a silver tongue in training. If anyone will be able to contend with them it’s him. Not to mention being their baby brother is way more of an advantage than whatever Judar has going for him.

Though, Brother Ren isn’t wrong when he calls Judar the optimistic one.

As he follows the rukh to Hakuryuu he can already imagine the demoralized reaction he’s going to get. At least Hakuryuu isn’t one to give up even when he believes there’s no chance of success. Not when the issue is something other than conquering a dungeon, anyway…

In the kitchen where Judar finds Hakuryuu dinner isn’t being prepared, but the servants have gathered. They’re in the midst of assigning duties and setting out all manner of herbs and meats and vegetables so they can start preparations.

Hakuryuu sits off to the side, watching. His spot isn’t quite hidden from view, but it’s clearly meant to be out of the way. The servants keep distance from him that’s so mindful it could come off as disrespect. He’s been routinely sitting in on dinner preparation for the last few years, but somehow their struggle to adapt continues. Judar would think Hakuryuu is the least intimidating of their princes, if only because the majority of the servants have known him since he was small. Or maybe that’s exactly why they’re especially careful around him.

They ignore Judar, too, when he enters. Well, nothing beyond giving a customary bow of acknowledgment as soon as they notice him. No one spares a glance as he swipes a peach from a counter, either. 

Judar drops to the bench with nearly all his weight, practically on Hakuryuu. He offers his peach before taking the first bite.

Hakuryuu glances at him.

Judar stares ahead. Then, he closes his eyes and listens to the hum of the rukh around them. The resonance of their rukh mingling is calming, so much so that the rukh of the servants is discordant in comparison. Makes him never want to go near them no matter how their rukh call out to him. Without meaning to he focuses on the hum more, until everything else in the kitchen is blocked out, and he slumps on to Hakuryuu. 

Hakuryuu fidgets for a moment, and then moves his shoulder until Judar lifts his head. Because sitting practically on his lap in front of servants is okay but resting on him is going too far. Only sometimes, though, because Hakuryuu is nothing if not inconsistent in his obvious displays of affection rules. Or his personal space rules in general.

“Isn’t it kind of late to nap, Judar?”

Judar slouches forward to rest his chin in his palm. “Nope. I’m capable of sleeping no matter when it is. For as many minutes or hours as I want.”

“Oh. Is that one of your magi abilities?”

“It is, actually. I’m glad you asked. I have many, many talents you know little about, Hakuryuu.” After a somewhat awkward pause he asks, “Should I demonstrate some to you?”

Hakuryuu frowns like he’s said something improper. “You probably shouldn’t.”

Maybe his tone was a little suggestive. He frowns back and watches Hakuryuu’s expression. “Only probably, huh.” 

There’s a twitch and Hakuryuu turns his face away.

Judar sighs a little too forlornly. They’re in a kitchen full of busy servants who already know them. It should be fine. They’re not paying them any attention, and even if they were it wouldn’t matter. “So… I talked to Brother Ren today.”

“About what?” Hakuryuu doesn’t look at him, thinking it’s some kind of bait.

“The plan.”

He gives a brief glance, then. “What are you talking about?”

“You know. The plan to travel outside the Empire.”

“Didn’t I say not to bother him with that?”

“...I can’t remember.”

Hakuryuu sighs, but the worry on his face dissipates before he can express it. “And what did he say?”

“To talk to Brother Yuu.”

“Right.”

“Hakuryuu.”

“I didn’t say anything.” There’s a hint of a smile on his face that makes Judar want to lean close. “Is that the next step, then? I’ll be seeing Brother Yuu tomorrow, should I tell him you want to schedule a meeting?”

“Ugh, don’t.” He needs time to figure out what he can say that won’t get shut down immediately. This conversation is going to put Brother Yuu in Official Crown Prince Business mode and Judar is already exhausted by it.

Then, he fully processes what Hakuryuu said. “What are you seeing him for?”

“Nothing.”

Judar stares at him, resolutely unimpressed.

Hakuryuu winces. “I mean, nothing important. We crossed paths by chance the other day and he commented that it’d been a while since we talked properly. So, we’re having lunch together.”

For emphasis, Brother Yuu would never invite Judar to have casual lunch with him just because. Not really comparable, but still.

There’s an obvious opportunity here for Hakuryuu to do some work. He can express his desire to travel abroad, make it clear his interest is independent of Judar. However, in doing so he’ll likely end up putting doubt in Brother Yuu’s mind. That’s how it tends to go when he talks about anything he’s not confident in. Brother Yuu hones in on that hesitance, hears it louder than anything. He asks seemingly considerate questions that lead to the outcome he desires, not the outcome best for Hakuryuu.

If Hakuryuu is going to try convincing Brother Yuu, he should do it in a situation where they can double team him. Morale counts for a lot, and no one is better at it than Judar.

Judar can always drop in on their lunch. That’s not the best way to endear himself to Brother Yuu, but he won’t be told to leave and it won’t be held against him. Their relationship is static that way. 

“Well, isn’t that nice of him. Making some time for you in his schedule.” Maybe he should keep an eye on it either way. Wouldn’t be the first time Brother Yuu forgets or cancels because of work.

Hakuryuu nudges at him with his elbow. “Don’t, Judar. He’s busy.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Brother Yuu does apologize and make up for it when those instances occur, but it doesn’t change the disappointment Hakuryuu feels in the moment. Things like that are exactly what Judar is trying to avoid. So if he can’t prevent the moodiness, the best he can do is swoop in so Hakuryuu won’t stew in it.

The servants in front of them don’t seem to have made much progress in their cooking for all their scrambling. Plates are set out and things are being chopped or washed or whatever else. He’s not sure what benefit watching provides Hakuryuu. As with almost everything, hands on experience would be best. Does he want to wait for them to finish and then make something with the remnants? For some reason, despite his unwavering interest, they don’t really like letting him help out or participate in their duties at all.

If Hakuryuu wants to cook so much he should find another kitchen to use. Make some dinner for them that they won’t share. Currently, they only steal into an empty kitchen late in the evenings, when no one can catch or question them. Never anything elaborate either, just snacks or a simple dessert, but it’s obvious Hakuryuu wants to make something more complicated.

He can see the longing on Hakuryuu’s face grow, and it’s dispiriting.

Judar stands, taking Hakuryuu’s arm with him though he doesn’t follow. “Let’s go, Hakuryuu.”

“Go where?”

“Secret,” he says, holding a finger to his lips.

Hakuryuu looks past him to scan the kitchen, and then back to Judar. “Alright.”

He drags Hakuryuu past various servants and guards until they arrive at his room. Mind going to the completely wrong place Hakuryuu goes, “Judar…” with that half-hearted warning tone of his. While Judar would enjoy fulfilling that expectation, he has other things in mind right now.

After searching through three different hiding spots he finds the cloth desired and presents it with a flourish. The magic carpet he received the year before was confiscated some time ago, locked away in storage on the other side of the palace. Breaking in to retrieve it is done easily enough, but it’s a hassle that will result in a scolding. Besides, this one gifted to him as a child is just as good. The two of them used to ride it through the halls at ridiculous speeds, attendants’ and servants’ reprimands chasing after. It’s on the small side, but should fit them just fine so long as they down stretch out.

“Let’s go for a ride.” Judar levitates the fabric, making it ripple with enticing promise. He hops on it and reaches out a foot to push at Hakuryuu, though he ends up leaving it pressed to his chest.

“To where?”

Judar points up. “Sunset is soon.”

With that, Hakuryuu joins him on the carpet and they exit through the window. The sky is still a clear blue but it’s becoming duller by the minute, fading into a grey that will soon glow either pink or purple. Around them, the rukh already reflect the change, fluttering luminescent wings on the carpet’s edges. To Judar it’s ordinary, but he wonders if Hakuryuu would enjoy the view of them refracting light.

They sit in silence for a long while, until the first few stars peek through the blue. Sitting with Hakuryuu like this is too easy. There are plenty of things worth talking about. Judar’s place in the palace, Hakuryuu’s goals, but they almost never get deep into it. They think about those topics on their own too much already, and as a result, he thinks they both already know how those conversations will go. So they don’t talk, instead favoring the quiet or action.

“Where do you want to go, Hakuryuu?”

Hakuryuu glances at him, and sighs to himself, not wanting to answer. “I want to see Sindria, but Brother Yuu will never allow it.”

“What about your father?”

Hakuryuu makes a small sound that can best be described as unenthusiastic. “I don’t know. If Brother Yuu doesn’t like it he’ll probably listen to him. I think I can settle for somewhere within the Empire. I should know our own land better, anyway.”

“Maybe your mother could convince them.”

“I’d rather not ask her.”

The only reason he doesn’t want to is that it works far better than it has any right to. Gyokuen is a master of persuasion, even when all hope seems lost. She probably holds the most power in the palace if not the entire Empire. How can she not, considering who her husband and son are and how beloved she is? If there is anyone around here guilty of favoritism it’s her, not Judar. Though, you’d have to be a fool of the highest order to accuse the Empress of such a thing.

“What about you?” Hakuryuu asks, diverting from potential problem solving. “Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere with good weather and good theater. Or, hey, the Dark Continent might be fun right? Bet there’s even uninhabited fertile land there.”

At that, Hakuryuu outright scoffs. Then, he says, “We probably have a better chance of going there than anywhere else.”

Judar laughs. “You think so? Conquer a dungeon and go on a journey to unknown lands. Sounds pretty good.”

“The chances are still pretty close to zero.”

“I’ll take those odds. Don’t underestimate a magi, Hakuryuu.”

Maybe if he frames it as some special magi business. A pilgrimage to become more in tune with the universe or fate’s design, to strengthen his powers, following the rukh’s enigmatic call. No one can really contest him on any of that, but no one is going to go for it either. It’d take them out of the country for much longer than if they were allowed to go anywhere else. The danger is different and possibly deadlier, but is it preferable to political risk?

If nothing else the idea may encourage them to relent on other fronts.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Hakuryuu says.

“I’m not.”

“You are.” Hakuryuu lets his body fall to the side, head going to Judar’s shoulder. “But I don’t mind. Are journeys like that something a prince does?”

“Definitely. Especially if you’re my king. My king candidate.”

Hakuryuu hums. “Maybe. And what would that look like, do you think? Traveling across the continent as a magi and a prince king candidate.”

Judar doesn’t know, but he tells Hakuryuu what he thinks it could be, and Hakuryuu tells him just as much.


End file.
